The Imminent Death of Love
by Ami lynn doe
Summary: Ten years ago Sarah entered the Labyrinth and saved her baby brother from the Goblin King. Now it is Jereth's turn to save her. But will he do it, will the concenquence be too much or will he be selfish and unwilling to let go of the past.
1. I Wish

Disclaimer: The song is David Bowies, the characters are Jim's, except the ones that are mine though I hardly want to take credit for them they are so bad. The story is mine but I don't care anyone can use it is it just some smut i had carried in my head for a while mixed in with a little story.

A/N this is rated M because it will have explcite scenes i just have to put in there but they arn't neccisary to the plot

* * *

Jereth looked out over the decaying land he rules and grimace. His rule was that of vulgarity and disdain. Ever since he had lost the one mortal that had intrigued him he had lost interest in the care of his land. The forest behind the labyrinth had overgrown and was seeable from within the labyrinth itself. The sky over head was dark and dreary, and rain was threatening to fall.

Jereth would not mind it though he actually enjoyed the rain. It reminded him of the Aboveground, and of Sarah. He longed to see her fierce eyes again, hear her trilling voice, and touch her the way he had never been able to before. But she was long gone as was her little brother Toby.

The loss of the child had been worth the short period of time in which he had been within her presence. Though now he was at a loss. He took those children discarded by their overwhelmed families still, whether they wanted it or not. But his life beyond that task was meaningless and without reason.

"Majesty, your wine." A small goblin said offering him a silver tray with a crystal goblet. It was bases in silver and in the design of a dragon claw emerging from the ground twisting and grabbing the base of the clear crystal.

In the last few years since Sarah's departure he had turned his attention to drinking, in excess. He could not help but think of offering the girl child a glass of the fruity but pungent concoction. He could see her reaction as a revolted pinch of her facial features, and a soft squeal from her tight lips.

When Jereth had lost count of how many glasses had been served to him he decided his lack of proper stance was evidence enough that he should head to his bedchambers.

On his way he stumbled over several foot high goblins, who all quickly begged his forgiveness and ran off. When he reached his draped four poster bed he heard it. First he though that is was just the wine buzzing in his ear, but the sound came again first light and then stronger. Soon a vision came to his mind's eye a knife, and blood, long brown tangled hair. Then there it was again, the words he had been dreading to hear but forever longing, then he saw it a shock of soft brown within the frames of almond shaped eyes, water gathering in the corner of each.

* * *

Sarah leaned over her worktable unsure if what she wrote was just her imagination, or some sort of memory. But as her therapist had reminded her several times she was just very good at coming up with stories and acting them out. Supposedly she had a very vivid imagination, that's why she was writing.

The words she wrote came to her in full force as if she had gone through that night only yesterday.

'"You remind me of the babe." Jereth said picking up the closest goblin.

"What babe?" He asked looking into the eyes of the Goblin king with fear.

"The babe with the power." Jereth responded throwing.

"What power?" Another daring goblin asked.

"The power of voodoo." Jereth motioned his arms in a magical way.

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe." Jereth suddenly threw the goblin to the floor and pointed to the little toddler named Toby within a circle of goblins. The goblins all laughed at the one who had been thrown, as all goblins should do for they have no proper manners.'

Sarah looked at the typed out words and shrugged, it was so much better sounding in her head. She could almost see his eyes, one brown one green. They shinned as he spoke with hateful power. Why he had resented her so, she did not know. But she had felt that resentment, over and over again; then again she had learned from that resentment that not everything was fair or right, it just was.

Sarah cracked her finger and stretched her neck wondering when the throbbing that had been plaguing her for the last few months would go away.

She saved her work and turned abruptly when the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Sarah said as she put the phone to her ear.

"Sarah?" A tight very high pitched voice said, making Sarah wince and hold the phone a good two inches from her ear. Her head throbbing was really stirring up with the sound of Angelica's voice.

"Hey you have to get ready. We're going clubbing tonight. I met this really neat new guy at work and her is going to get us into this new night club. He has a friend he says is perfect for you. Oh did I forget to mention I told him everything about you?"

"Umm, yeah you did." Sarah replied trying to massage out a kink in her neck.

"Well anyway I suggest that you put on the really flowing peasant skirt you've been hiding in the closet and that hot corset I bought you from Hot Topic. This is one of those Goth clubs, but I heard it is really popular…" Sarah was about to refuse but Angelica said the one thing that would spark her interest.

"The place is called umm… The Underground. I think. Mark said some people where these really Goth masks, and some people have permanent vampire teeth it's suppose to be really cool, and they are know for their seductive atmosphere."

"Okay. I'll go, but how do you know so much about it?" Sarah asked.

"Oh after Mark said he would take me there I googled it. Well. Mark is picking me up at five and I told him you needed a ride so we'll get you as five thirty, okay?" Sarah inhaled a deep breath it seemed that the world didn't want her to get any real rest ever.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Sarah stood in the middle of her dream, minus a few costume changes. The only thing missing was Jereth. She on the other hand was now ten years older than she had been in her "dream". The masks were much the same all of a Gothic nature, all of gremlins or goblins. People chased each other about the room, some people made out openly, a couple in a corner was actually having what seemed to be orgasmic sex.

Angelica was already massively sucking out every last breath the her boy toy Mark had to offer while she sat next to a gruff look guy. He wore slightly creased cloths as if he had forgotten to change, but fit in perfectly with the crowd around them.

Sarah on the other hand was struggling to breath in the tight corset that Angelica had encouraged her to wear. She never did have the knack to tell her friend that their sense of fashion was not the same. She did refuse to wear the stiletto heels her friend had brought for her, instead she now wore her soft well worn black suede boots, which seemed to match the outfit she had on.

She could hear little over the sound of the music, and the throbbing in her head. Instead she focused on her finger not wanting to seem rude to her date, David, but she could hardly concentrate.

When a slow song same on and she looked up she noticed David's intense stare. For a moment he seemed to have those eyes, one green one brown, but in a blink she saw only two puppy dogged eyes. She couldn't help but smile as he slowly reached over and grasped her hand. Softly he pulled her up and directed her to the dance floor. For a few minutes Sarah was actually enjoying herself.

She placed her head on his shoulder and listened to the music beneath the throbbing in her head.

"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes,

A kind of pale jewel a open and close,

Within your eyes I'll place the sky,

Within your eyes there's such a cold heart beating so fast,

It's such a new dreams,

A love that will last within your heart,

I'll place the moon within your heart."

Suddenly she felt soft blond hair touch her cheek and all she could do was jump out of his arms, and stifle a scream.

David looked at her, one eye green one eye brown. Sarah backed up and ran as her heart beat in tune with the throbbing in her head. She broke through the back doors of the club and ran straight into a group of men. They wore black tank tops and grouped together smoking from a pipe.

The closest one saw her turning and reached out quickly grasping her wrist.

"Hey pretty thing, where'd you think you were going, huh?" Sarah snapped into his grasp as the others crowed around her.

_Oh no._ She thought as blood rushed through her body stealing away from her head.

"Why don't you come and play with us." Another man asked with a husky voice.

"No...no thanks." Sarah stumbled over her words.

"We weren't asking." The man who held her said as he pushed her against the closest wall. He held his fist in front of her but instead of a curled fist of flesh she saw a sharp edged blade. Leaning in closer he licked her neck he pressed the blade against the base of her ear and jaw. And in that moment all she could think was , _Jereth…_

When her head suddenly began to throb again she fell forward. Not knowing what to do the man reached down and caught her under the arms the blade dragged from the side of her ribs, to the middle of her collar bone as he set her on the ground.

Quickly the man dropped the blade as the door behind them opened and someone came out. The group bolted like dear as the stranger approached the fallen and bleeding Sarah. It was David. He looked at her worriedly as she bled freely on the cement. As she looked at his blond hair, and soft pale skin she could only say one thing.

"Jereth…I wish I could see you…Jereth one last time…JERETH!"

A wind pulled at davids loose shirt and he whirled around to the approaching figure ready to beg them to get help.

When he looked up he faced a man who looked almost exactly like him, except he had one green eye and one brown. His hair was wild and free tinted with blue and gold. His cloths were rich and unrealistic. He looked past David to Sarah who was crumpled on the floor.

"You called, Sarah."


	2. Jereth and the Alley of Pain

A/N This is a short one folk I just wanted to get a little more of the plot out there before the weekend when I won't be able to post more. Thank you Diblik, you review was very encouraging. I'm glad someone likes it!I'm surpized it has already had more than forty hits...not enough reviews though. I need to know what I am doing right or wront, what you want to see happen or what you think will happen.

Disclaimer: Didn't i do that in the first chapter?

Jereth took one look at the man who stood in front of him and then brushed past him. There lay Sarah, blood covered her hands and neck and most likely went farther down.

"You called, Sarah." Was his only remark. Of course she had called, he had heard he just like he had heard her the last time. But this was different. She was laying before him weaker than she was when she was a child, and he was desperate for her company, but she could not know that.

Slowly he leaned down and touched the cut on her neck where the blood ran free. Suddenly heat traveled from her to him, it engulfed him even through the leather of his glove. He staggered back slowly and pondered the meaning.

Ever so carefully he pulled one glove off and then the other placing them in his belt. When he looked at her once more her eyes were slightly open.

"Jereth. You're...you're not real." She said wincing as a muscle that had been cut strained with her speech.

"Oh really?" He asked quirking up one eyebrow. "They pray tell me how I'm here."

Sarah could only moan for a few moments. Finally the man behind Jereth gained consciousness and tapped Jereth on the shoulder.

"Hey mister she needs help can you get someone to call an ambulance?" David said his lips trembling slightly.

Jereth turned his attention to the man who had a shocking resemblance to himself and snuffed. "You have no idea what she is in need of."

"Hey if you don't get someone I will and I'll tell them what your doing." His threat was weak even to his own ears. As he turned to leave he felt his legs go stiff, he was frozen in place. As his mind raced with questions and fear he finally became as stiff as stone.

"That's more like it." Jereth murmured under his breath.

"That's not fair." Sarah winced as she used those long forgotten words. "He doesn't know anything about you."

Jereth shrugged and reached over to her neck once more concentrating. He furrowed his brow as he felt that heat rise under her skin again, but this time he was prepared. He used thoughts of cooling and ice cold energy that lay dormant inside him to cool the heat. But it refused finally turning Sarah's skin pink.

Jereth sat for a moment contemplating then decided that mending the cut would be the best thing to do for now seeing that what ever ailed her refused to be smothered by his powers.

Jereth traced the line of flesh that hung from it's original position willing it to knit the fiber of her flesh back together. When that was done he looked over his handy work. There was a scar that was slightly discolored, but otherwise whole.

Jereth leaned forward and breathed in the scent of Sarah's hair, though it was slightly overcome by the smell of the blood that covered her. Quietly he stood and shrugged on his glove making sure they were properly on before lifting Sarah into his arms.

He walked in the direction of the street, but half way through they began to disappear in a shadow shimmer, and then they were gone.

David came too falling to the ground, as if he had been mid stride and had suddenly stopped. Quickly he turned around to where Sarah had been on the ground, and the man who look much like himself had leaned over her. But there was nothing. The only semblance that showed Sarah had been attack was a few drops of blood on the ground, the silvery knife that lay a few feet from where she had been, and a pipe which David was sure the one who attacked her had dropped.

As quickly as his stiff legs would let him he stood and raced to the nearest body guard. He would tell them what he had seen, leaving out the part about the man who had appeared and disappeared. He didn't know how he was going to explain loosing Sarah, but he would convince them that she was hurt. The scene suggested that much, but he would convince them.

He would find Sarah if it was the last thing he did. It was as if he could feel the pain. The heat from her overtook him and made him nauseous. The pain was there deep within her head, something was pushing, something was taking her life, and if it took everything he had he would help that strangely beautiful woman.


	3. Within the Laybrinth

-1Sarah awoke with yet another splitting head ach. For some reason her neck was sore as was the rest her body. As she groggily opened her eyes she found her self not in her apartment, but in a beautiful for poster bed with garnet colored draped all around. She sat up suddenly, making her headache worse, and looked around franticly.

She pulled open one of the drapes and found that she was no where near her apartment, but what looked like a marble cover bedroom. Odd sparse furniture was scattered about the room. For a moment she though she was dreaming, until she heard a knock at the door. Quickly she pulled the curtain back into place and scrambled over into the corner.

She heard the door open and light footsteps come closer. Then the curtain was torn back into place, and she saw him it was Jareth. For a moment nothing happened as the two looked each other over. He was unchanged, dressed in his normal, but formal cloths. She on the other hand had gown in both beauty and in sadness.

As suddenly as she had awoken she remembered, the alley way, the men, the knife that had cut her. She remembered in somewhat of a haze seeing him leaning over her. She could not help but take a sharp intake of breath. He looked almost exactly like her date, David. Uncanny was the only word she could think to describe the situation that had taken place that night.

When Jareth did nothing but stare at her she looked down to find herself in a very sheer nightgown. Quickly she gathered the earlier discarded blankets with a gash and arranged them so that she was covered from neck to toes. At this Jareth laughed.

"You've been asleep for a while, Sarah." He said finally with the voice she remembered and loathed.

"I'm sure that it was because of your doing." She retorted, something she had not been able to do when she was only fourteen.

"Well, it was necessary. You would have bled to death if I hadn't intervened."

Sarah couldn't respond to that she had no comeback for the Goblin King and such blatant regard for well being. Instead she changed the topic.

"I'm not in the Underground am I?"

"Yes you are. My powers don't reach far into aboveground, other than my task of taking children for myself."

"Yes I remember that talent." She couldn't help but use venom with her words, he had put her through a lot to take back the child he had stolen from her.

"Ah yes, how is young Tobe? He must be much grown by now."

"You have no right to ask about him, hence forth I will give you no information about him."

"You need to eat something."

"Oh no you don't. Last time I ate something from you I almost didn't wake up." Sarah looked at him as he considered her words.

"Trust me Sarah I have no wish to keep you here."

"Then why am I here?"

The question hung before them for some time, and she did not know why. He seemed unable to give an answer, and she was unable to ask any more.

"Eat then I will tell you why I am keeping you in the underworld." With that he turned on his booted heel and left, a swirl of cape following him.

After he left a grotesque looking goblin came forward, bearing a large platter of fruit, cakes, and a glass filled with red liquid. Sarah watched leeringly as the goblin struggled to place the tray on her bed, finally se gave up her reserve and took the platter. The goblin looked at her once, squealed and ran out of the door, which closed behind it.

For a moment Sarah considered throwing the food onto the marbled floor, but her growling stomach decided that she was going to have to have something, even if she didn't trust the Goblin Kind in full.

Sarah had finished her meal over an hour ago, and no ill effects had taken over, but she was completely alone. Finally she struggled out of the bed trying to keep the sheet covering every inch of her body. She decided it was time she found Jareth., but she would need to find her cloths first.

"Jareth!" She yelled out. "Where are my cloths?"

For a moment nothing happened, but then the door suddenly opened. Instead of Jareth though the goblin that had served her her food came scuttling in as they always did. She, at least Sarah though it was a she seeing that it had long hair tied into a messy bun at the back of her head, went to what Sarah had presumed was another door and opened it.

Inside there were dresses, and garments, all different sizes and shapes. Once again the underworld was not what it seemed.

"Master say pick what you want. Then yell for me. I'll take you to him when your ready." The small goblin said and once again scuttled out of the room.

Sarah looked at the massive amount of cloths and sighed. All of them were to fancy for her tastes. Finally she shrugged, and tied the blanket around her chest securing it. Then she rummaged through the closet. Finally she found a pair of soft cream colored trousers and a dress shirt in emerald green that fit her pretty well. When she had dressed her bare toes on the cold marble made her laugh. She was quite a picture, she imagined, dressed in fine old cloths, with bare feet, and tousled hair.

"Umm. I'm done." Sarah announced to the door. When nothing happened she went over to the door and opened it. Instead of finding the hallway that Jareth and the goblin had entered and exited through she found a grand bathroom. In the center was a stark white marble tub, with clawed feet. The counters were decorated with bottle of all shapes and sized with many different colored liquids. A set of find hair brushes sat next to a hand mirror, and the opposite wall was covered from ceiling to floor with a flawless mirror.

As Sarah looked at herself, she noted that her earlier idea was right. She was a sight, her hair was dirty and tangled, and her bare feet were odd looking in contrast with fine cloths she was wearing. She shrugged, _Jareth can wait. I want to at least look like I have some authority before I see him this time._

She sat down at the counter and picked up a small hand brush and attacked her messy hair. When she was sure there was no more tangles she took a long green ribbon and tied it back neatly behind her head. When she turned around to examine herself, a pair of fawn colored boots had appeared next to the tub, and hanging over them were a pair of cream colored stockings that went up to her knee.

Sarah had a strange feeling that she was being watched. She shrugged it off knowing that this was the underworld, things were not always what they seemed. When she was done dressing herself she looked over to the mirror and took a second look. She actually didn't look to bad seeing that with her growing headache and the throbbing scar on her side were making her very tired.

Behind her the door opened and the small goblin scuttled in from the hall.

"Wait doesn't that door lead to the room I was just in?" Sarah asked without considering.

"Yes normally it does. This way Jareth is waiting for you in the library.

"The castle has a library?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Ever since you left, yes. This way, this way."

A/N Okay this was to affirm that Sarah has a problem, one she is stuck in the underworld, and two she is still ill. Incase you didn't see that re-read come on people it's not that oblivious. Well I hope you liked it. I promise I'll explain. I can't believe so many people had read my story. Thank you for all the comments, they helped. Please put more it is very encouraging to me…


	4. You're Dead to me

-1Jareth was sitting in the Library.

_A LIBRARY?_ Sarah though numbly to herself. _When did he put a library in the castle?_

As the goblin bowed her way out Sarah could not help but stare at the immense library. It was a round room that went several stories up. Sarah guessed they were in a tower of some sort, with a spiral stair case leading to several platforms throughout the room. As some of the platforms were tables strewn with books or large sheets of parchment., some held cozy but strange looking couches. The room was currently lit from above, a large domed window pointed heavenwards and shed a graceful array of colors.

Sarah marveled at the sight until she heard a cough. When she looked up she saw a hint of humor in Jareth's eyes, and then a solemn look engulfed his featured. Sarah frowned slightly thinking that Jareth being happy was a great improvement from the sadistic Goblin King she knew.

Jareth sat at a large round table place on the ground floor. It was covered in thick volumes, most of them covered in a sheet of dust and imprinted with lean fingerprints. Sarah looked him over carefully. He didn't seem the type that would study up on much, let alone have a library full of thick volumes, such as he had before him.

Jareth motioned for Sarah to sit down. Before him was a stool made of black and grey velvet, it's legs were made of what seemed to be a black wood that was rotting slowly. Sarah wondered if rotting was some sort of style of the Goblin King. She sat carefully testing her weight making sure the chair would not collapse from under her.

"As you know I've healed your cut." Jareth said waiving absently to her neck and chest area abashedly. "You are to stay here for three days for the magic to blend with your own human durability. Though I'm not sure if you leaving in three days would be such a good idea…"

"I'm not staying here Jareth. No way, for no reason would I ever stay with you." Sarah interrupted.

"Sarah, your dieing." Jareth said quietly. For a moment Sarah kept rambling on and then the word hit her. She gasped for air as she accepted his words finally.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt this darkness within you when I healed your cut, Sarah." He looked at her with those eyes the one she couldn't stop thinking of. "It was within your mind. I have been going over ever book of dieses within Underworld. I still have many more to go over." Jareth said as he looked about the massive room.

"I…I need air." Sarah said as the though of her impending death hit her in full. Sarah bolted from her seat and crashed through the doors behind here which lead to an unfamiliar hall. Sarah passed through a few corridors, and saw a pair of glass doors ahead leading to what seemed to be a parlor. Though when she crashed through them, still gasping for air she found herself outside.

Her heart tore as she breathed in sharp cool air. Her head throbbed harder and harder as she shed her burning hot tears of anger. She was suppose to live long, be a writer. She had so much to do, and in those three word spoken by a man she had though she had imagined so long ago, her world was falling apart. She bent her neck slightly and a searing pain streaked through her entire back.

Her vision was scattered with lighting bolts. She knew something had been wrong for a while. The pain was more than a headache or a migraine even it was something else, and it was killing her.

She felt a hand wrap around her waist and being lifted off the ground, before she completely blacked out.

* * *

Sarah awoke on a large couch her head throbbing more than it had been hurting before, though her vision was well enough.

Not far was Jareth sat at the same table as he had been before. When he hear Sarah stir he looked up from his work. "How are you feeling, Sarah?"

"Like I've just been run over by a bulldozer."

"By what?"

"Nothing." Sarah said holding her head. "Just something in Aboveground."

"Well I might have found something, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure you'll like it. Trust me I didn't come up with this hair brained idea., but it might be liable."

Jareth came over and kneeled in front of Sarah holding the book open. He pointed to a line halfway down the page and commenced reading.

"Aboveground can create a series of illnesses which are foreign and hard to heal. If such a person is in underground, and those with power can not heal them the only choice is through connection. Connection to the said person by someone with healing or other powers can give said person a probing ability, which creates a thread of connection that the wielder can use to explore the illness or even heal. Though this is a proven method it does not always work with everyone. Connection is created by a bond, which can only be created by unrestrained physical touch."

Sarah looked at Jareth with a start. "What exactly does it mean 'physical touch'?"

"It doesn't say." Jareth looked at Sarah for a moment then reached out and touched her cheek, for a moment he caressed it and Sarah melted into his hand. It felt as if she could loose herself within that touch. Then Jareth broke free refusing to look at her.

"Nothing."

"Maybe we need to do more."

"I don't know about you, but I highly doubt I could go so far with a… human…err child."

"I'm no child and I would never let anything like that happen."

"So we have a mutual agreement." Jareth said slamming the book shut and stomping out of the library.

Sarah's head throbbed so badly she had to close her eyes and press her hand against her pounding heart.

* * *

A/N Thank you to my newest reader Stephanie I'm glad your enjoying my story. I'm only going to make this about three or four more chapter I think. I have the plot set in my mind and some explicit scene in the next chapter so those who don't want to know what happens to Jareth and Sarah in the beginning you might as well stop reading, this next chapter will be very detailed. I warned you in the beginning. 


	5. Love Comes In Many Forms

-1A/N I CHANGED MY MIND NO HANY PANKY IN THIS CHAPTER FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CAN"T TAKE THAT SORT OF THING! For those of us who can expect it in the next chapter or the one after that I don't know how much longer this is going to be going on for…

PST: Some one anyone please leave me a review I don't care if you love it or hate it just review I feel so alone when I don't get a review…. LIKE THE LAST TIME! Looooove you guys

Sarah had found her way back to bed quietly after her experience with Jareth. She hadn't seen him since. She sat quietly in her apparent room and watched the sight of what seemed to be a busy market place among the goblin city.

The last time she had been there she had been running for her life with Hoggle, Ludo, Sir and Didimis. They had been fighting off so many dangers, and had parted ways at the stairs that led to the inner labyrinth.

Sarah had lost real contact with them so long ago after several therapists had told her that her imagination was getting in the way of her true potential as a hard working citizen. Even so she still sat an talked of the old time with her youth's friends in her dreams. Every time they looked the same and she grew older and older.

She still recognized herself from the pictures of old, the spotting of freckles across her nose, the same dark long hair, but she was thinner; she had lost all of her baby fat and her choice in cloths though eccentric at times was more practical for the every day world. What she wore now reminded her much of the costumes and makeup she use to wear at fourteen.

As the sky grew dark and the moon began to rise Sarah's stomach began to growl, but her head throbbed even more as she began to listen to the moaning of her body. She long for a cigarette, though she only did it for appearance sake she had gotten use to the side effect of a small appetite and a relief from stress. When she smelled something coming from outside her door she couldn't help but go in search.

She wound her way through several hallways all in different styles, but all very morbid looking, _Jareth needs a decorator._ She though to herself as she poked her head through the door she though the smell was coming through.

"HOGGLE!" Came bursting through her lips before she could catch them. There in front of her was her dear friend Hoggle stuffing his face with what looked like chicken and vegetables. He looked much the same save for a few extra wrinkles and an excess of hair on his brows and coming out through his ears.

Hoggle turned abruptly from his food and dropped his jaw along with his food while he stared at Sarah. For a moment all they could do was look at each other then Hoggle jumped down from his chair and ran over to Sarah who kneeled down in order to hug him properly.

"Sarah! Jareth said you were here but I didn'ts believe him! I have to tell Ludo! And Sir Didimis!" As he relaxed and was coxed into finishing meal he told Sarah about how he had come to learn that she was in the castle.

"So I was just sitting at home playing a game of scrabble with Didimis, he lose that thing can'ts gets enough of it, and I heard this knock on my door. Well I opened it to find some goblin all dressed up and with a letters froms Jareth! Well when I read it, it saids thats you were here in the castle. I really didn't believe it but the messenger said it was true, so I cames to see if her was just lying or if you were really here, and here you are!"

Sarah and Hoggle talk into the night before Sarah's head began to pulse blood through her vision. Finally she excused herself and let her groggy go off to bed. She herself tried to find her room but began to stumble along the corridor unable to see straight anymore. Her heart beat quickly as she stumbled through the corridors. She ran into a glass panel she hadn't seen, and fell to the floor. Her head hurt so badly that she dug her nails into her skull breaking the skin and making blood trickle down her cheeks. She moaned loudly not knowing what else to do, and when one pulse of blood sent her vision completely askew she let out a scream.

When she felt something touch her leg she let out another blood hurtling scream for her vision was completely gone. Then she heard something she couldn't make out over her own scream and the sound of blood pulsing through her veins. They she felt something brush her cheek, a hand. Then another hand press against her other cheek, she felt herself melt into that touch and a sudden flow of light filled her vision, the last thing she saw was two evenly spaced eyes one brown one green floating within the light looking at her with intensity, then she blacked out.

* * *

When Sarah came to again she opened her eyes cautiously. She lay in the crook of Jareth's arm upon the bed she had been in earlier. He slept lightly and when she moved her cheek from his crisp white shirt he stirred awake. He back away for a moment examining her eye movement then let her free moving quickly away. 

"You were about to pop a blood vessel. I had to try and mend it and I didn't have any other choice. It took me hours though. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"So you were lying." Popped out of Sarah's mouth. "You can do something when you touch me."

"I don't have to you know. It's not like your doing anything for me."

"What would you like me to fear you? Would you like for me to grovel, would you be my slave if I just loved you?" Sarah spit out his last real speech to her in completely useless anger she hadn't mean to unleash on him.

"Why would I ever ask that of you? You already know I have no power over you, and that I quote."

"Then why help me at all? Why go to the trouble of taking hours to fix something in a person you hate so much?"

"I don't hate you in fact it is quite the opposite in case you haven't noticed! I love you! I've loved you since you refused to give up, when I put you through hell and you still fought me and found out that I truly have nothing to keep you here with me. At least this way I can be of some use I can touch you feel you, and not be afraid that you'll defile me with your hatred, but I guess I was wrong about that because you hate me and you've always hated me!"

With that Jareth hopped off of the bed the doors swinging open in front of him and slamming close behind him. With that resounding thud Sarah couldn't help but cry, at first it was one tear and then a flood. Slowly she cried herself back to sleep.

When she awoke again there was a tray of warm food on the nightstand, with two letters. She ate the food careful not to overstuff herself, and then went to the bathroom and took a long bath. When she had brush out her hair and braided it she added a small comb that looked like an owls white claw to the side. She went through the armoire and picked out a white dress with blue and yellow ribbons along the waist. When she had dress in all but a pair of white slippers she had chosen out she picked up the letters.

Sarah plopped herself on the bed and opened the first. I was done in short squatted letters, much like how Toby wrote in seventh grade. It was from Hoggle.

_Sarah Jareth say you weren't well the last two nights. I knew I shouldn't have kept you up so long. Well I wrote Ludo and Didimis and they are going to be here about noon. I hope we can all have picnic before you have to go. See you outside ,_

_Hoggle_

_Why would I not be able to have lunch with him?_ Sarah though to herself as she turned the letter over to see if there was anything else. Satisfied with that she opened the other letter.

This one was had long elegant letters in fine cursive, and was of course from Jareth.

_I have an idea. There is a witch on the southern Goblinforest border who is well know in human mythology and may be able to cure you. I suggest that we leave as soon as you are ready. I will have horses and preparations ready as soon as noon the day you receive this letter. Please send a response through the goblin posted outside you room._

_Jareth_

_We'll see about that. I wan to spend time with my friends. At least for a little while._ Sarah thought about her latest brush with death and the pain that had come with it. _At least for a little while._ Then she came up with an idea that would make the two letters work together.

A/N Suspense? I don't think so, you should know what happens…Anyways for those who care the next chapter will be M very M so if you want I can write a non M and then an M version. Though I prefer not leaving out details, you have to know the details to understand each character's reasoning.. Well FIRE ICE ANYTHING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE!


	6. Icy Hot: The Pain Within

A/N This chapter will contain mature content. If that is not your cup of tea I suggest you skip this chapter. If enough people complain I will make a briefer chapter. Other than that continue at your own risk. WHAT ARE YOU READING THIS FOR? GET TO THE STORY ALREADY! (Rolls on the ground in anticipation)

* * *

Jareth sat back atop the riding beast know as a Glhorse. In size and shape it was much like a horse with a strong back and legs. Instead of hair though it was covered entirely out of feathers. His own beast was covered in head to toe with brilliant green and blue feathers. It's mane and tail consisted of peacock feathers which were neatly groomed to the side.

Jareth was happy to see that Sarah atop a similar beast with gold and red feather was very pleased to be riding alongside her childhood friends. Hoggle, long with Sir Didimis and Ludo; who had come earlier in the day to the castle, sat inside a rickety carriage which was much in the Goblin style of dark, gloomy and had several odd angles pointing in several different directions.

Sarah happily conversed with her friends as they rode to the mid point where they would have lunch and then part. He could hear them talk of their past and their most current situations, and for some reason her became even more gloomy as the bright sun shone above.

Finally they stopped. He ordered the Goblin who drove the carriage to set out a throw in which lunch would be spread. Though he was actually feeding the very ones who had overthrown his castle so many years ago he did not slack on the beauty or the bounty of the meal.

For Ludo there was assortment of fine vegetables in all different shapes and sizes and a gigantic canister of water. For Hoggle and Sir Didimis there were neat sandwiched filled with cool meats, fine greenery, and a bottle of juice. Then for Sarah and Jareth there were several pieces of finely breaded chicken that had been cooked to perfection, bread right out of the oven and still war, and a bottle of dust covered wine.

And so Jareth sat back hardly touching his food and watching as Sarah enjoyed her friends companionship. He was silent and irritable throughout, and the quick glance he received from the four of them made him realized how grumpy he actually looked.

Sarah wondered over the fine meal that Jareth had provided her and her friends as well as the transportation. The Glhorses were magnificent creatures. Much like horses but covered in baby soft feather with tails and manes made of long fine feather as bendable as a stand of hair. Her own was adorned with gold ribbons and what looked to be strands of ruby were intertwined with it's tail and mane.

Their meal was perfect for each type, Jareth seemed to have gone a long way to please her as well as her friends; which worried her a bit. Jareth silence throughout the ride as well as the meal along with his gummy manner made Sarah think for a moment that he was poising them all. Though after the food was finished and they talked lazily for a hour or so everyone was perfectly fine.

* * *

Other than Sarah of course. Her head had been throbbing since the morning and now that she had ridden half of the day and talked for all of hit her body felt like a furnace. She sweated though the shirt and breaches she had chosen were light as air. Her feet felt like they were on fire inside her boots, and when the afternoon came to an end she requested to ride without them though in the end it did no good. As she hugged her friends goodbye she could feel her heartbeat through her muscles.

"You hot." Ludo commented when she let go of him.

"That what were going to see someone about, Ludo." She smiled weakly the inside of her mouth burning.

Finally Ludo hoisted Hoggle onto his shoulder and Sir Didimis mounted Ambrosia and went on their way to their cottage in the Goblinforest. Sarah was helped up to her mount by Jareth look quietly watched her say in her seat. Once she seemed settled enough he easily settle upon his own mount.

For several hours nothing happened as the Glhorses trampled through the fallen leaves of the dark forest. The trees were made of black bark but the leave were all types of vibrant colors of green, yellow, orange, and even blue. The ground was covered in purple moss which crunched underneath the hooves of the Glhorses. Sarah relished in the soft rainbow of light that flowed between the high branched trees, and for a while she felt her pain melt away.

But as the sun set beyond the crest of trees Sarah felt the heat rise in her body one more, her head throbbed in pain, and her limbs went as loose as water. As her vision grayed then blackened she felt herself falling off of her mount and hitting the ground. The blackness enveloped her until the heat in her limbs was the only thing that her senses could feel.

A long amount of time passed before she felt a cold trickle across her face. Fist one cheek cool and then the other, but to no avail Jareth's touch could not squelch the heat within her. For a moment she felt herself dipping within that eternal fire inside, then the cold like a piece of ice touched the small of her back. At first it lay there as if it could not go further, then slowly the cold trickled along the length of her back. At first it left light trails of coldness among the heat.

Suddenly the ice pressed against her lips and explored her mouth. Her senses were suddenly exploding as her hearing brought forth the sound of Jareth's breath against her own the rustling of cloth as Jareth's body pressed down against her own. Finally she saw Jareth loom above her his normally blond hair streaked with blue and purple. He pulled at his own cloths and for a moment Sarah struggled not understanding what was happening.

Then their bare skin touched and the coolness spread across her chest expelling the fires. As the heat ebbed trying to burn her other limbs Jareth removed more and more cloths until they both were exposed to the night air. As he leaned into her body she was awashed with cold like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over her. His skin was ice and hers fire. They needed each other at that moment, and the only way they would full meld those two opposite lay between them.

Jareth did not move though, and for a moment the heat flared within Sarah body trying to hungrily burn her to death. Jareth though kissed her deep fighting back the heat as he explored her body with his own. Hi leg entwined with her his hands roamed her own arms and back, and his chest was pressed firmly against her own. For a moment the heat surged and recoiled from his cold touch and went down to the one place he did not touch. Sarah could not help but scream out as her belly burned from deep within.

Jareth did not wait for her to give his permission as her lowered his head and teased her nipples, for moments the pain was forgotten. His fingers caressed the sides of her body as he teased her breasts into soft peaks. His legs moved against her own to press against the middle of her body. She felt a stab of cold press against the raging inferno that swelled in the middle of her body. He pulled her down farther to press cold kisses onto and in between her lips. For a moment she thought that the inferno within would burst from her womb in a glory of blood.

But just as her body rack with the most horrible pain she had ever felt Jareth eased himself upon and into her. Sarah gasped as his icy coldness forced it's way through her. The pain was even more intense than the heat itself had been. She could not help but let loose screams of terror and agony. Then they melded with the quickest of thrusts their complete opposite in temperature blending into the middle.

Suddenly Jareth's thrust became primal and needy. He pushed into Sarah tasting her body as her went, and she could not help but beg for more. His power overwhelmed her but at the same time his touch soothed her. For hours it seemed as if they were one, the bright colors of the forest ebbing their passion and their desire for each other. When Sarah climaxed she felt that she could bare no more nor could she do without his touch. Her back arched as Jareth lifted his head unto the night his brow covered in sweat gave a primal scream, and so it ended.

Sarah realized as he rest his now tepid body against her own, as she closed her eyes that Jareth now had power over her.

* * *

A/N THANK YOU GOD IT IS OVER! I have been waiting to get that out of my system for a while. It took so long! Well I did actually have another which I posted and then took away cause it was crap and I didn't get anything out that I wanted to . I thank all those who have commented; LadyShalimariVilyanna and Afieal. I'm glad you do not disapprove though I don't know how your gunna react to this chapter. Please the more happy reviews I get the faster and better I write. 


	7. A Troubled Past

A/N I know I know it has been forever you have no idea what I have been going through personally and with this damn computer. I sent it in cause the screen wasn't turning on and they deleted EVERYTHING! Damn computer guys! Well this is going to be short. I am sorry. It is late and I have a ton of shit to do, so you must excuse me. I just can't make everyone wait for an ending for so long.

Disclaimer: Not that I haven't done this before, flip to chapter one if you forgot my quirky attitude on the subject. These are Jim's characters, I just added my own flare. David is mine though I am not sure if I really like him all that much lol…well there you go…sue me if you like I will deny everything.

Jareth awoke to the brisk morning air skittering across his chest. When he opened his eyes he saw Sarah there sitting with her back against a tree; her skin a soft pink, and her hair tousled with several leave stuck here and there. She was fully dressed unlike himself. After their encounter the night before he had pulled out their blankets and strewn it across them most haphazardly.

Quietly he dressed and packed their things. They ate a stale meal of salted meats and dried bread that felt like chewing on clumps of dirt. They mounted their Glhorse's in silence and headed off towards the end of the forest once more.

* * *

David was tired he had been searching for Sarah everywhere. Every hospital within a hundred mile radius had no clue who he was talking about, no one they had met the description he gave or the wounds that had been inflicted upon her.

After a great while of persuading her friend let him have her date book and purse which Sarah had left behind at the club. He called everyone on her list including a young boy he later found out was her younger brother Tobe. When David mention the thing with the guy whose name was Jareth Tobe claimed innocence and hung up on him clearly disturbed.

David was worn to the bone he had had so much coffee, so little sleep, and almost no food over the last week that his body gave out on him several times a day. He called into work and just asked him to give him his vacation time, and though they yelled at him for quite a while they were forced to let him be after seeing his ragged appearance.

When David reached his home all he could do from falling asleep was to pick up a random book and start reading. Most interestingly it was the small red book that had been among Sarah's other positions. Inside it had picture of a clock with Thirteen hours instead of twelve. As he began to read something inside of him woke, and he became through ally involved in the story.

It was about a young girl, with a stepmother and a baby brother who she despised most of all. How one night she made a wish that he would disappear and never come back. And how the Goblin King came and took him away. To her surprise she went after her brother, she fought her way through a series of traps and exotic experiences, all while in a huge Labyrinth. Along the way she met many odd figures, and befriended two of them. And at the end of it all she had to overcome the desire of the Goblin King to save her baby brother.

The story itself was not the most intriguing part of it all though. The most intriguing part of it all was the names. The girls name was Sarah, the baby brother Tobe, and the Goblin King was Jareth. Everything in the story seemed so real, Sarah was the Sarah he knew. The girl he had danced with, the Goblin King was described just like the man who had appeared and disappeared in the alley way.

David could not help but dream of the place that Sarah had once been, and could be in now, as his eyes closed and the morning sun peaked through rain clouds. The image of a great Labyrinth, just past a desolate forest, settled before his minds eye. He knew it some how he was connected to it. But how? He was an orphan he had no memories before the age of ten. He somehow knew this place though. And as he slept he felt something, something tugging on his heart…A wave of heat infused with ice, and all went black as the last weeks worth of work caught up with David at last.

A/N So are you getting it yet? Maybe? Maybe not? It is a little confusing yes. I know MWHAHAHAHA! I am so mean! Well you are just going to have to guess at it until I can get another chapter down now aren't you….I am pondering how long I should make you wait, or how much of my time will be taken up by other things…Maybe I will make you wait long maybe not. Depends on the responses I get SO TAKE THAT AS A BIG HINT LEAVE ME REVIEWS AND I MIGHT BE ENCOURAGED TO WRITE FASTER MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
